


How Was Your Date?

by illogicalkat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone else did, F/M, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Multi, Polyamory, well steve didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicalkat/pseuds/illogicalkat
Summary: Steve is tired of Tony teasing him about going on "dates" with Sam and Natasha. Except, Tony isn't teasing.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	How Was Your Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a conversation with [Detailsnotneeded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detailsnotneeded) about how clueless Steve might be if Nat and Sam decided they were going to date him.
> 
> I have no beta, any mistakes are my own.

“Cap!” Tony calls across the kitchen. “How was your date?”

Steve changes course to speak to Tony. “I wasn’t on a date, I was just having dinner with Sam and Natasha.”

Tony eyes Steve critically, taking in the pressed trousers, button-down shirt, and jacket. “Uh-huh. Dressed pretty nice for ‘just dinner,’ Rogers.”

“Nat chose the restaurant, told me what to wear. It was nice.”

“But not a date?”

Steve sighs. “Tony, Sam and Natasha are together, they wouldn’t have asked me to join them if it was supposed to be a date. At least, not without Nat trying to set me up with someone.”

Tony smirks and pours his coffee. “Whatever you say, Capsicle.”

…

Wednesday is movie night at the compound.

Tony and Bucky claim the loveseat with the oversized ottoman, while Clint plants himself in the overstuffed armchair. Sam and Natasha shift on the sofa to allow Steve to sit on Natasha’s far side. Natasha smiles at Steve and pats the cushion next to her.

“What are we watching tonight?” Steve asks.

“The Notebook,” groans Tony. “Your boyfriend has crap taste in movies.”

Natasha throws a pillow at Tony, which he catches with a smirk. “That’s a pillow instead of a knife only because I agree, Sam _does_ have crappy taste in movies.”

…

When the end credits begin to roll, Clint has disappeared. Tony is fast asleep, draped over Bucky like a blanket. Bucky glances over to see that at some point, Natasha fell asleep with her head on Sam’s thigh and her feet in Steve’s lap. Bucky smiles at the sight, then glances at Tony and sighs.

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s go,” Bucky murmurs before hefting the sleeping genius into his arms. “Goodnight, Steve. Sam. I’m going to make sure he lands in bed instead of the lab. See you in the morning?”

Steve nods while Sam waves him off. “Goodnight, Bucky,” Steve calls, before turning to Sam “Do we wake her up?”

“Hell no, we’re stuck here,” Bucky can hear Sam reply as he slips out of the room.

…

“Steve! How was your date tonight?” Bucky asks the following Saturday with a grin.

Steve clenches his fists, then releases them.

“Look, Buck, I know Tony likes to tease but this has got to stop.”

Confusion clouds Bucky’s face. “What has to stop?”

“I was not on a date. I was out to dinner with Sam and Natasha. She hasn’t tried to set me up with anyone in months, can you just drop it already?”

Bucky glances at Tony, who appears just as flummoxed as Bucky.

“Steve,” Bucky says carefully, “are you saying that the past three months, all those times you’ve gone out to dinner with Sam and Natasha, or to the movies, or to that – what was it, the county fair? You’re saying that those weren’t dates, that was just the two of them inviting a third wheel along?”

“YES!” Steve shouts, exasperated. “Wait. Why did you think those were dates?”

“Well, um, because those are usually what people do on dates? Natasha treats you the same as she does Sam – which you’ll notice is different from how she treats me or Tony –“

“And she _also_ threatened to vivisect us if we tried to dissuade or discourage you from their advances,” Tony interjects.

Speechless, Steve drops onto a chair. Tony places a cup of coffee in front of him, then nudges Bucky. The two of them quietly leave the kitchen, Bucky patting Steve’s shoulder on the way.

“He’ll be fine, he just needs a little space to process it. It’s not like triads were common in the ‘40s.”

“They’re still not common, Buckster. Maybe not as taboo as in your day, but definitely not something you see everywhere.”

…

The following Friday, Tony finds Bucky in the kitchen.

“Steve back yet?” Tony asks.

“Nope,” Bucky replies with a grin. “He’s spending the night at Sam and Nat’s.”


End file.
